Dreaming Awake
by DreamingMemory
Summary: A fanfic of the Final Fantasy universe colliding with Kingdom Hearts, where everything and anything can happen...
1. The First Encounter

**Dreaming Awake**

- Foreword-

This is a Final Fantasy crossover Kingdom Hearts story and is told from each character's perspective.

- Disclaimer-

Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters are of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. None of the characters mentioned in this story are of my property with the exception of Niika. However, the storyline is of my creation and has been created from the separate universes of the two games.

-Chapters-

01: The First Encounter

02: A Second Attempt

03: Third Time's A Charm

04: The Fourth Chapter

05: Five People Without Names

06: Confession Number Six

07: The Seventh Hour

08: Eight Minutes With You

09: Beyond Cloud Nine

10: After Ten Years

11: Eleven Flights of stairs

12: Eden's Twelve Secrets

13: Thirteen Second Darkness

14: The Fourteen Paths

15: Fifteen Hours Later

16: Ending In Sixteen Moves

17: Infront Of Seventeen Soldiers

18: Of Eighteen Year Olds

19: Down With Nineteen Lilies

20: Boiling At Twenty Degrees

**- The First Encounter -**

**~ Zidane**

I was walking along the strawberry fields that Quistis had been growing for a while now, they were ripe and ready for picking so I decided I would raid some of them. Just as I was about to get my hands on one of the delicious treats, I saw a figure waiving at me out of the corner of my eye, sitting not too far on a bench. The figure then pointed out to Quistis who was arranging her delicate collection of flowers, dangerously close by. I smiled towards the figure as a sign of my thanks for the warning, just in the nick of time. I decided I would go over to express my thanks more and the closer I came to the bench, the more it became clear that the figure was a girl's. I sat next to her and to my surprise, this girl was insanely hot. I started a casual conversation when I noticed the flow of her hair towards my neck, it gave me a tickling sensation that made us both laugh and giggle. But just then, I see a couple of feet away from us was Bartz, who was probably watching us the whole time. I knew I had to get away as fast as possible from her, otherwise there would be trouble.

**~ Bartz **

Zidane's at it again. He'd been womanizing as usual but he says he can't help it. I approach him with caution, as not to arise suspicion but he already had that look. This sucks, I was gonna be a nice guy by warning him about picking on those strawberries but that girl had out done me. As a good friend, I want to keep Zidane out of trouble and dammit, I AM a good friend! Several minutes pass and I get bothered by the fact that Zidane keeps starring towards the place where he spoke to the girl. I couldn't help but think he could actually be attracted to her in some way...

**~ Zidane**

I count to five before gathering the courage to walk back to the garden and start looking for that girl, I just hope she's still there though. Having missed her name coz of Bartz's interuption, I could've been texting her now if he hadn't showed up. Having lost control over my thoughts, I found her popping up everywhere I look... She was gorgeous; like the first sunrise I'd remember as a kid, she crowned and blinded me with her beauty. This girl has got me knocked out unconscious with that face; her wide, light-green to hazel coloured eyes that seem to mesmerize even with the slightest glimpse. Her luscious, apple-red lips and ofcourse her supple, tickled pink cheeks. For someone so hot, she was very polite and soft spoken, quite contradictory of all the other hot girls I've been with and to top it off, she had the sweet voice of an angel... It made me wonder why I've only met her now, coz I know most if not all of the hot chicks here in Balamb Garden. My mind didn't give me much time to linger on those stupid things and I'd been diverted straight back to her, there's something about her that keeps me fixated. Walking out the exit door to the south end of Quistis' garden, I see her running off towards the thicket of the bushes beyond the strawberry field. I rushed to catch up to her, making my way past all the flowers and then the strawberries I had my eyes on not too long ago, only to be blocked by Bartz. I try my hardest to look past him to the moss-covered entrance of Pinnacle Rocks but I only manage to see a shadow run through and my hopes of catching her grow dim.

**~ Bartz **

*Sigh* I knew it. He wants to talk to that girl and get to know her but I wasn't gonna let that happen. Zidane maybe slick but I caught up to him right on time and stopped him on his tracks. Trying to take his mind of her, I asked him "What's up?" But he had a very worried look then and it made me feel kinda bad for getting in the way.

"Here, let me make it up to you, let's have some fun!" Taking his hand, I dragged him towards the carnivals set up besides Garden in lightning speed.

**~ Roxas **

Walking around Garden has been my favourite thing to do lately, well I suppose its the only thing I've been doing since Sora and Riku left, it gave time to think about stuff... I was just about to make my rounds again, starting my way down the stream off the side of Pinnacle Rocks. Everything was going as usual, quiet and serene were the only things that greeted me here, until I heard something out of tune. From a fairly close distance was the faint sound of a woman crying and for every second I heard it, my heart inched closer to breaking. Even when I tried to mind my own business and walk away, I couldn't resist searching for the source of the sound full of sorrow as it echoed through the trees ahead. Striding past the branches and bushes, I found myself at the edge of the stream, upon a sight like no other. A girl had been sitting right infront of the water, looking into her own reflection, with tears falling down her cheeks. Not wanting to startle or frighten her, I carefully took small steps closer but my shoes rubbed against the pebbles in the ground and immediately gave me away. As a reflex reaction, she looked towards the suspicious noise and in an instant, our eyes met. My heart raced as I gazed into her deep, sad, hazel eyes; I didn't think to look anywhere else or take my eyes off her. The muscles in my body stiffened and lost all strength to move when I thought of what to do next. Not a moment later, she stood up and smiled at me, to my surprise. As if hadn't been crying just a couple of minutes earlier, she again smiled at me and waived goodbye but I muster all the nerves I had left in me to follow her and somehow mutter "Hi, I'm Roxas" and as those words left my mouth, my right hand came forward for a shake. Again, she looked at me with a smile on her face, then held out her hand and I took it into mine. Time seemed still, even for a moment. Reading 7-o'clock from my watch, she broke away from my hold and bid farewell.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!" Shouting as loud as I could, she still failed to respond due to her sudden rush and with it, disappeared into the crowd headed for the carnivals past Garden. For a while I stood there, pondering about what just happend before deciding to look for her.

**~ Zidane **

Bartz had literally dragged me along to the carnivals next door to Garden, hoping that he could take my mind away from that girl I met earlier, which he kind of did. Hours passed by since I hooked up with girls around here by the main square, where Selphie's also been flirting with me the whole evening. Fortunately, she'd just gone home so now my mind is free to think of her again. As I made my way over the nearest hotdog stand, I see her amoungst the crowd. There she was, waiting for a guy to finish a target practice game. After he shot down the last target, the stall owner gave him a huge stuffed animal for prize and in turn, he gave it to her with an accompanied kiss on her cheek. I seriously had to find out who he was to her.

**~ Girl**

"You're late, I've been waiting here for an hour." Cloud had been waiting for me, just as he promised he would.

"I won these for you." He pointed to a bench full of stuffed animals, all for me.

"I couldn't carry all of these!" I protested.

"You're the one who said you love them, so I got them." Said Cloud with a smirk. He then took my hand and walked me across the square, intending to take me to a stall.

"Haven't you won enough?" I asked but he just smiled and kept going. We ended up at a shooting practice stall, where he took a replica rifle and had a shot for practice.

"Try your luck for the big stuffed panda!" Announced the stall's owner.

"Panda's are your favourite, right?" Asked Cloud.

"Yes they are." I replied with a wide smile all over my face.

**~ Roxas**

I reached the entrance gates to the carnival and began to look for the beautiful yet peculiar girl, however, the huge crowd made her seem impossible to find. Even so, I pressed on and headed for the shooting stalls. There were people everywhere and music played from every direction as the fun and festivities continue but suddenly, Hayner, Pence and Olette had appeared as if from nowhere.

"What are you doing here Rox? Thought you said you weren't coming." Said Hayner with a hooked brow, while Pence and Olette looked in awe.

"Yay! Roxas is here now, so let's have some fun!" Announced Olette in excitement.

"Sorry guys, I just came here to check something out." With those words said, Olette and Pence let out a huge frown.

"That's just like you Roxas, you never even hang out with us anymore!" Hayner blurted in dissapoinment.

"That's not true, -"

"Yeah, right. Let's go guys." Hayner angrily walked off before I could explain.

As Pence and Olette joined hayner, they gave off a look of sadness. A couple of seconds later and Olette walks past the same girl I've been looking for but this time she wasn't alone. She was walking closely with a tall, muscularly built, blonde, spiky-haired guy who is curiously carrying many stuffed animals. She looked so happy with him, unlike before when I met her by the river not too long ago. It didn't take long until they were both walking infront of me and just like before, I lost all my nerves once more and failed to make any gestures or sounds, I just stood there, witless. As they passed, she didn't even look at me, not even to catch a glimpse...

It was at that moment I realised, maybe I was... DREAMING AWAKE...

**- CHAPTER 1 END -**


	2. A Second Attempt

**- A Second Attempt - **

**~ Zidane **

A week has passed since I saw the beautiful girl hauting my dreams. I haven't stopped thinking about the time we sat together and her long, lush hair brushed against my face, it had the most captivating smell; like roses with a hint of freshly cut apples. During the 5 minutes that we talked, it felt as though I could do it forever but had been cut short before I could ask for her name. Her name, could be anything. She seems like a person named "Evelyn" or maybe "Alanna" or something out there. If only I hadn't lost her at the carnival... Damn, how could I be so stupid!

**~ Bartz **

"Zidane! Would you stop spacing out on me like that!"

I snapped. Zidane just wasn't himself lately. Sometimes he would just stare off to blank space, as if he was wondering far into the future or something. I gotta make a solution for this but none has come to avail.

It's probably HER again, coz since he met HER, he hasn't stopped thinking about HER.

Hmmmm, I wonder. If I got to know that girl a bit better, maybe Zidane might loosen up a little.

**~ Roxas **

My clock read 7:35am and the alarm had been going on from an hour ago. I just didn't want to wake up to keep my dream seem like reality. I've had the same dream about that girl for about a week now and I don't think it's gonna stop soon. Although it bothers me that it's the same dream over and over again, as if trying to tell me something and the thought of it scared me.

I stepped outside my room to see Zell giving a small package to Rinoah, who was a dorm away from mine.

He me and immediately came over;

"Good morning Roxas, here you go." Zell handed out the same kind of package he had just given to Rinoah.

"What's this?" Was the only question I could ask with a puzzled face.

"It's my Christmas gift to you." He replied while giving a childish smile.

"Thanks, i'll be sure to give you something nice too."

After Zell had left, I went back into my room and put the present inside my drawer, i'll be saving that for Christmas Eve to open. Then I let my mind wonder to think about what she could be doing now.

**~ Girl**

Cloud had just left on a mission with his partner, Zack along with their mentor, Sephiroth. They had gone to Banora Island to meet with another officer, so I suppose they would be away for a while. Making up my mind that going for a walk should take me away from things, I look through Garden for a place to settle in and I find myself at the second floor lounge room. It wasn't as packed as I thought it would be so I scan the room for a comfy place to sit in.

As I observe the huge space I'm in, I see some familiar faces but didn't know exactly who they were. Suddenly, the doors opens and my eyes meet with another's. A boy just entered and fixiated his sights on me; he was tall with spiky-red hair and had odd marks right beneath his eyes which glowed a pretty green hue. He stood there looking at me for a couple of seconds and it made me feel like I was going to melt. I could feel my body temperature rise, probably because I started feeling embarassed. Finally, his stare snapped away and he took a sit on the chair next to me.

**~ Axel **

I just saw the girl of my dreams and now I know for sure life is worth living. I came to this lounge room to meet up with the usual by-standers but instead I find everything I've been searching all my life for. After looking intensely into her eyes while admiring that charming face, I fought against myshyness and forced myself to grab a sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Axel. What's your name?" Was my way to start the conversation.

"Hello. My name is -"

*CRAAAAAAAASH!* As she had begun, one of the lounge room's window shattered, scaring everyone off their seats. I rushed to take a look at what caused the damage after excusing myself from her.

**~ Zidane **

I heard the sound of glass breaking not too far from where I'm at, it sounds like a fight is at hand so I sprang into action and cautiously approached the crash site.

"What was that?" Asked Selphie whom I just happend to meet on my way.

I simply shrugged and left her behind. As I search for the location of whatever it was that got damaged, I came across a trail of blood, leading away from the wall of one of the lounge rooms. By the looks of it, whoever did this mess was heading straight to Quistis' garden and I knew I had to stop it coz if I don't, Quistis will be pissed and it ain't a pretty picture. Following the gruesome trail of blood, it became more visible that I'm hunting down a monster. Judging from the footsteps it left, this is one big mama and I'll have to take it down since it could very much be a rouge. Not long after, I make it to the garden and it's a good thing Quistis isn't here, ottherwise she would flip out about the Behemoth eating a Mesmeirise on her bed of roses. I took out my daggers and calmly breathe in and out, it's time to play the stalking game.

**~ Bartz**

In the last two hours I'd been wandering around Garden, I hadn't much luck finding that girl Zidane liked. I was just about to give up trying when all of a sudden I see her running frantically towards the gardens Quistis kept.

"This is my chance!" I shouted in excitement and I quickly followed her without any second thoughts. And there she was, standing some feet away from a BEHEMOTH! What the hell is that thing doing here! While I tried to figure out where the creature came from, the girl engaged it in a battle without warning using a blizzard spell. Immediately she caught the monster's attention and I knew she'd be in danger soon. Meanwhile, another person on the opposite side of the field is also trying to bring down the huge Behemoth and I wonder who it might be.

**~ Roxas **

The commotion outside manage to avert my thoughts so I turned to watch what's happening from a safe distance. Amoungst the dust around the field, I can just make out the silhouettes of a huge creature and three people, whom I suppose are all from here in Garden, trying to get rid of the monster intruder.

Coming in closer to get a better look, I realise one of the fighters is a girl. But of all the people I thought it would be, I never expected it to be HER. Shaken, I struggled to maintain my posture as my head kept telling me to run, fast. Without realising it, my legs were leading me right into the heat of battle and I have to get her out of here, no matter what. My fears coming to a full circle, the beast called forth a Meteor spell aimed right on to her and her male companion, I heard him screaming and at that moment, I just had to be there to do something but I was too late.

**~ Axel **

I thought I lost her but I'm relieved that she can use magic. Shielding herself and her friend with a barrier of somekind, I could see her weakening steadily so I used my ninja-like stealth to snatch her away from the dreadful position she was in. The power of her barrier fluctuated and I felt sorry for her friend who got left behind and probably took the hit. Having fainted, I lay her down on some flowers before facing the giant and calling forth my chakrams.

"This will be a piece of cake..."

**~ Roxas **

Exhausted, I could barely hold on to my Oathkeeper and Oblivion. This monster was too powerful for me to handle alone, I had to get help. As people continue to look on from a distance, I started feeling overwhelmed with the task at hand. I didn't want to lose my life but I also couldn't run away from this. Suddenly, I hear someone shout out my name.

**~ Zidane**

I just gave that ugly thing a blast of fira and I've done considerable damage with my daggers already but it's still not showing any signs of weakness nor, is it slowing down. The clown who fired away with blizzard was no help at all.

"C'mon Zidane, think!" As I was trying to contemplate a plan, a sword came towards me and a milisecond's difference helped me dodge it.

"Hey moron, watch who you're aiming at!"

Across the field, behind the Behemoth was a blonde kid with spikes for hair, what an idiot...

**~ Axel **

"Hey Roxas!" I got his attention with hopes of working together against the monster but unfortunately I only accomplished getting his guard down, allowing the fiend to take a cheap shot at him. It slapped Roxas onto the other end of the grounds, sending one of his Keyblades flying off to some guy. I needed some kind of strategy because physical attacks nor fire was effective against this menace. I glanced further out towards Roxas, while the monster intended to do him more harm.

"Roxas!" Afraid for his life, I was paralysed and unable to come to my friend's aid. But just as my eyes were about to shut tight, another boy took one shot at the creature's head and silences it, putting an end to its savage attack.

**~ Bartz**

Well, that was nice. Being the only smart person around, I still get blown up! Thank goodness for my excellent teleportation skills, I'm not in such a bad condition. As I got up and recovered, I noticed that the monster is completely motionless. Someone very strong must've incapasitated it but who? I look aroundto find four guys having a talk, Zidane being one of them and the other three are just weird. However, the suicidal girl is comfortably napping on flowers. What was she thinking anyway, I offered her help to get out there and she refused! Does she seriously wanna die or something!

**~ Zidane**

"Hey! What the hell were you trying to do? KILL ME!" Spiky kid had it coming, if my reflexes weren't as fast as they were, I would've been slugged.

"No, it wasn't supposed to be like that, -"

"Hey, Roxas was just trying to help and so was I"

I guess spiky had a friend, someone with hair just as riduculous as his but who's this other guy?

"And who the hell are you?" Slightly lifting up my dagger, I pointed towards the purple-ish-haired kid who showed up from nowhere.

Who does he think he anyways, swooping down like that. I had the situation under control and I didn't need him to help out and steal all the glory for defeating that formidable beast.

"It's Eden. By the way, we should get her checked up in the infirmary instead of having this chit chat."

I looked down to the figure he was referring to and I realise who I was laying my eyes on. It was her, my future girlfriend. Without letting another second pass, I carried her carefully and quietly much to Roxas' dismay. He gave me a look then but that's the least of my concerns now.

**- CHAPTER 2 END -**


	3. Third Time's A Charm

**- Third Time's A Charm -**

**~ Niika**

My eyes open to reveal that I am once again in the infirmary but this time I'm not alone. In front of me are four boys, all familiar except for one.

"I'm very sorry for the problems I've caused." I started

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are you feeling better?" Asked the boy with a hint of worry.

"Roxas, right? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"You passed out, that Meteor was too strong for you."

"I know..."

"Just promise you wont do that do that again."

"But Axel, I have to -"

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better." A young, brown-haired boy passed me a glass full of red coloured substance.

"What is it?" I asked out of curiousity.

"It's an energy drink" he replied with enthusiasm. As I took a sip, I noticed someone had fallen asleep at the side of the bed.

"Is he okay?" I began to worry then.

"He's fine, just taking a nap. Wasn't very helpful during the fight though." Said Roxas in a playful tone.

"I'm asleep but I'm not unaware you douche." Zidane got up rather slowly, I suppose so he can gather his senses but he still manages an uplifting smile.

"We never got to finish our conversation from last time." He started.

"I'd like to get your name before we get cut short again." He let out a sheepish smile then.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Niika. I'm pleased to meet all of you."

"I'm Eden." And like a flash, he took my hand and kissed it gently. I wonder who this mysterious boy could be?

**~ Roxas **

W-w-w-why would he do that? I mean, does he think of himself as a seriously hot guy who can get away with anything? She doesn't even know him and he's just a stranger who happened to help us during that fight, right? No matter what I tried to think of, my mind kept going back to him kissing her hand. Though I'm sure I wasn't the only one shocked by that, Axel hasn't spoken a word since and Zidane is still shouting at Eden for it, I just managed to keep my face neutral through all this.

"Roxas, are you okay? You've been starring in space for a while now." I couldn't help but blush infront of her... So I guess I'll be hiding my face now...

**~ Zidane **

"All I'm saying is the next time you kiss someone, make sure you're in the same level of hotness as they are, coz ur nowhere near as hot as she is!" Man, seriously, where did this loser come from, thinking he can act all charming like that!

"I'm sorry, all I did was softly kiss her smooth and delicate hand." Said the jerk with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're tryin' to be a wise ass eh?"

I swear, if he didn't just help us out with that monster, I'd be pounding this guy's face right now. Trying to cool myself down, I take a quick glance over to Axel and see his changing looks from Roxas to Niika, as if comparing the two but what could they have in common?

"Miss Niika, may I accompany you back to your dorm once you feel all better?" Asked Eden, eyes closed.

Axel gave off a death glare towards Eden but failed to make contact.

"If it's not much of a bother, that would be nice." She answered with a graceful smile.

Really, what's with that guy? I could feel myself frown in jealousy but I don't normally do that...

**~ Axel **

If he thinks he's gonna get to her first, he's got another thing coming. I followed them secretly after Roxas and Zidane bid farewell to us at the infirmary, so I'm the one who took the highroad *chuckles* and stuck around a while longer. When Niika thought she was feeling good enough to make her way back to her dorm, Eden escorted her and so here we are. Just as we were about to pass the lounge we were in a few hours ago, he began to ask;

"So why did you stay there on purpose?"

"What?" Answered Niika with eyes wide open.

"You know, under your barrier while the Meteor hit."

There was a short awkward moment of silence then.

"You know you could've easily teleported away with your friend."

More silence followed and I sensed things were getting uncomfortable, I had to get in between them.

"Hey guys, I thought you were headed to your dorms, looks like you're having a date instead." I joked as I came out of my hiding spot but not to be obvious of spying.

"Dating? What are you talking about?" Answered Eden, as if he were guilty.

"Haha, just kidding, jeez man."

Niika kept quiet the rest of the way until we got to her dorm, she thanked us for walking her back, smiled and closed the door behind her. Right after, Eden gave a look signaling his leave and took off.

But it makes me wonder; why did she stay there? If the boy she was with really could teleport, then shouldn't she have gone with him?

**~ Eden **

I'm sorry miss Niika, you will have to make better decisions if you are to become a full pledged summoner. I released that monster so that you might learn to fight, not so you will have less faith in yourself.

But I promise you this, whatever happens I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR GUARDIAN. I wont let you down and I will be with you every step of the way. And I'm glad you don't know me for now but soon you will know how important you are to me. Ever since that faithful day, not one second of my life passed that I didn't live because of you...

*FLASHBACK STARTS*

A lone, young dragon lies wounded underneath a tree, exhausted and near death. As it makes final cries for help, a hooded figure approaches. The dragon struggles to stand up on all fours and it growls in defence. The hooded figure reveals itself to be Niika, who was nothing but a child of 9 years. The dragon still threatened, backs away but is prepared in an aggresive stance, the cloudy skies clearing and the moonlight reflects from the dragon's majestic, purple body. As the girl came closer, the dragon became more frantic and intimidated, releasing a loud growl. The girl had been frightened and began shedding tears but was still determined to help the injured creature. Not intending to provoke the dragon anymore than she already has, she stops and pulls out a small antique dagger. The dragon seeing this, prepares to spit a ball of fire from deep within its mouth but before it could possibly continue, it is surprised to witness the girl using it to cut a small wound on her wrist. As blood flowed out from her veins, the dragon couldn't help but be lost.

"Look, I can heal you. Please let me help."

She held out her right hand over her wound and a soft white light came out of it. And almost instantly her wound dissapeared. With the dragon still reluctant, it stayed motionless and the girl made her way to it. She hadn't spoken a word but was intent on healing the battle wounds the dragon obtained some hours before the encounter. As she placed her hands on the creature's beautifully scaled body, it felt warmth from her gentle touch of light. After she had fully restored the dragon's health, she gave a kind smile and revealed her own beauty, the kind that came from within and the great dragon saw this.

"I hope to see you again, my friend." She pulled out a blue ribbon from her petite backpack and tied it around the dragon's horn. She then ran off with a big grin and turned around to waive goodbye before vanishing into the thicket of the forest. The dragon, now with a memory of kindness stayed at the same spot, wondering how one girl changed his opinion about humankind.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I never forgot you miss Niika, I hope when you find out who I really am, you will be ready to accept me.

*Eden takes out a faded, blue ribbon *

**~ Bartz **

He's been in his room for an hour now, you think he'd ask if I was okay? Zidane's still probably hung up on her or something. Damn, why did I follow her in the first place? That was such a stupid decision, she was suicidal! Honestly, who stays infront of a Meteor spell? In the words of Ron Weasley, the girl is MENTAL!

I really need to come up with a plan to finally get Zidane over her.

"Hey Bartz, what are you yapping about?" Says Zidane, who was peaking out of his room.

"Uhm, nothing honey."

"Okay baby."

How I love it when he plays along with that. But it was an honest mistake, I don't call him "honey" on purpose. I guess it just slips out every now and then, I mean he's my closest friend, we pretty much spend everyday with eachother. Though that hasn't been the case lately and I want it back the way it was! He's so much fun to be with and I'm not gonna let HER take him away from me!

Wait,... Did I just say "I'm not gonna let her take him away from me?"... OH - MY - GAWD!

**~ Roxas**

Thinking about what happened all day won't let me sleep... The monster that attacked from nowhere, the fight that insued and Eden mysteriously appearing to aid us in battle. But the biggest question for me was why Niika stood there, under one of the most dangerous spells in existance. Somehow I feel that she did it as a means of proving something but what could that be? I wish I could take her somewhere just the two of us alone, so I can talk to her one on one. So many things to ask her if only I'm given the chance to. Not wanting to think anymore about the events that passed, I look out the window to see if there were any stars out tonight. The more I tried to avoid thinking about her, the more she popped in my mind. She is such a big question to me and I need to find answers soon, perhaps tomorrow my luck will change.


End file.
